yogabbagabbafandomcom-20200213-history
8-bit games
, Goodbye Gunk!, Foofa and Plex Race, Music MagicMusic Magic, The Great Piano Game, Clouds and Rain, Skateboard Bonanza, and Mind the Stinkballs)]] 8-bit games are things The Kids play. Season 1 * Brush Up (Played by Darla Jacobs, Oskar Jacobs, and Maximus Larson) * Cars and Buildings (Played by Ella Fretz, Holland Baum, and Calista Witten) * Pirate Ship Treasure (Played by Myles Caldwell and Sadie Mei Lin) * Bubble Trouble (Played by Karlie Pascuzzu, Brayden Blackburn, and Phoenix Linn Wright) * Balloon Trouble (Played by Evan Strong, Alex Lee, Megan Lamb and Sila Patterson) * Arcade of Doom (Played by Ben Harvey and Brooklyn Borgquist) * Race to the Finish Line (Played by Caleb Carlin, Skylar Hutcheon, and Gabreon Womack) * Skateboard Bonanza (Played by Graham Fair,Graham Day,Jordan Robinson,Gracie Aigner-Clark, and Sean Fujiwara) * Riverboat Racer (Played by Naomi Wong, Maddison Reid, Evan Gilbert, Gillian Anderton, and Jordan Riley Bassallo) * Popeye (Played by Josh Atsworth, Nicholas Vargas, Lachlan Contreras, Johann Johnson, Max Schultz, and Angel Gibbs) * Ball Pit Swing (Played by Nick Fretz, Karter Reid, Aidan Masinsin, and Nathaniel Wong) * Go Kart Fun! (Played by Eliza Sandion, Haydn Norwood, Maddie South, Kate Sneddon and Hannah Dahl) * Inside the Haunted House (Played by Sadie Templin and Garrison Raine) * The Path (Played by Lamese Patterson, Cole Bates, Quincy Doss, and Dillon Metoyer) * Store Galore (Played by Alyssa Augustus, Hailey Abbott, and Ke-Ming Yen) * Flying Bed (Played by Damon Dahl, Emma Blackburn, and Kelly Byers) * Flying Animals (Played by Delaney Lamb, Sarah Wang, and Penelope Jacobs) * Underwater Treasure (Played by Oliver Schultz, Colin Niles and Mason Johnson) * Bike Fun! (Played by Diego Calderon and Sydney Shepherd) Season 2 * Walking, Walking (Played by Sean McCoy and Ben McCoy and Chloe Turner) * Feed the Animals (Played by Alcidro "Al" España and Mia Strong) * My Pet Worm (Played by Ben Johnson and Demi Remolador) * Build Something (Played by Indy Miller and Kai Rex) * Color Trouble (Played by Preston J. Schultz, Isaak Bowman, Jada Ugapo, Archer Calder, Nathan Chung, and Huai Huai Mothersbaugh) * Game On! (Played By Maxton Seitz and Andrew Webster) * Goodbye Gunk! (Played by India Alter) * Teeth and Coins (Played by Alexis Fowlkes and Zacharias Tapp II) * Doctors are Forever (Played by Curtis and Jon-Jon Bucher and Taryn Lennon) * Stack Em' Up (Played by Noah Walker) * Knock on a Friend's House (Played by Peyton and Megan Masjid and Jacob Paulson) * Find a Friend (Played by KaiNoa Samig and Jacob Dahl) * Brobee Affair (Played by Marina Namakura and Lily Stemhagen) * Hooping Around (Played by Margaux Windes and Mikki Wolfgramm) * Foofa and Plex Race (Played by Tahiti Tafua and Allie Kendig) Season 3 * Mad Crab Dash (Played by Mika McDonald) * Present for Foofa (Played by Lukas Tafua) * Help! (Played by Buster Jacobs) * Airplanes Go! (Played by Isaac Acevedo, Logan Ricketts, Xanthe Villa, and Brennen Tominaga) * Save the Cat (Played by Annalena Jacobs and Porter Buhrley) * On Top of the World (Played by Jack Shintaku) * Giant Balls (Played by Sydney Soriano) * Stuff Match (Played by Jillian Norried and Ryan Norried and Mia Fackrell) * Goodbye Germs! (Played by Jake Harvey) * Dancey Dance Time! (Played by Oliver Schultz) * Popcorn (Played by Whitley Pourhassanian) * Baby Bee Good (Played by Sebastian Sartirana) * Gogo the Giant (Played by Brooklyn and Mckenna Barlow) * Clubhouse Target Practice (Played by Harrison and Charlotte King) * Pet Care (Played by Cashel Gubernick) * Bird's Word (Played by Piper Stemie) * Walking, Walking (Played by Hudson Lyon) * Q-Plexi (Played by Kawika Jensen) * Canoeing With Friends (Played by Aidan Dveirin) * Ant Race (Played by Joei & Sofia Duran) * Recess Ritual (Played by Ainsley Schultz) * Doctor Kid (Played by Shane Robertson) * Circus Time! (Played by Kaydon Skinner) * Hamster Maze (Played by Dean Berrett) * Jack and the Beanstalk (Played by Sydney Burnham) * Treasure at the Beach (Played by Clara Berrett) * What Goes Up... (Played by Eden Witten) * At The Dino Wash (Played by Alex Monson and Gavin Monson) Season 4 * Race with Toodee (Played by Mazzy Immegart) * Getting Strong with Brobee (Played by Dane Peterson) * Apline Racer (Played by Kumaka Jensen) * Trick or Treat? (Played by Bruce Jacobs) * Bye Bye Pawprints (Played by Avery Morley) * Chickens and Eggs (Played by Mikey McCullogh) * U.F.O. Maze (Played by Luke Odgen) * Buy as Many Stuff as You Can (Played by James Lewis) * Cashiers (Played by Jake Little) * Fruits at the Market (Played by Emily Metoyer) * Dinosaurs and Apples (Played by Roxy and Harrison Quealy) * Dinosaur Grooves (Played by Maiya Galloway) * Dig the Fossils (Played by Brynn Orgill) * Spaghetti, Yeah!!! (Played by Rio and Ace Dumont) * Wash Em' Off (Played by Heidi Struhs) * Get to the Pyramid on Time (Played by Bonnie Hoke) * Mermaid Rings (Played by Melody Curtis) * Dance with the Fish (Played by Jamie Grimm) Category:8 bit games Category:Video Games Category:In-between segments